TUFF Puppy: Ultimate Enemy
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: A sort of double date between Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and their respective dates on Valentine's Day turns into the start of their toughest mission ever. The thing is that they also lose their secret agent status on the way. Canon with most of my other stories, may turn M at some point. Prequel to "TUFF Cooper: Thieving Agents."


**Chapter 1.- Dreams come true, nightmares do too.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night at Petropolis.  
The city was as always very busy, especially because a certain holiday was taking place that day.  
And since that certain holiday was Valentine's day, all the villains had finished their schemes early and their plans had been thwarted by the best TUFF Agents of all time, Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy.  
Right now, both agents were waiting impatiently for the clock to mark six o'clock, as both had dates that night with their dream couples, Eric, the water delivery guy, and Daisy, Dudley's female counterpart.  
All in all, they were managing their eagerness too well, at least to their standard.  
\- WHY TIME DOESN'T GO ANY FASTER?! - Dudley said while he slammed his head several times against a wall.  
\- Stay calmed, Agent Pu-Pu-Puppy, time doesn't slow do-do-down nor goes any faster for no man. - Keswick said.  
\- Could you please shut up, Keswick?! - Kitty ordered. - You already know that your speeches put us to sleep, and I can't risk missing my date with Eric!  
\- I-I-I'm still wondering how is it that you two got a-a-a date, with Agent Puppy being so di-di-disastrous and Agent Katswell being so a-a-aggressive. - Keswick grumbled while he walked back to his lab.  
And it was true, everyone at TUFF just couldn't believe that Dudley and Kitty had dates for that night. They all had seen the crushes that both had developed on Daisy and Eric respectively, but they thought that they would some day wear off, and the agents would realize that they were much more than just purrfect partners.  
However, Dudley and Kitty just treated each other as friends, nothing else, they only had eyes for their respective crushes.  
\- Come on! Mark six o'clock already! - Kitty said hurriedly.  
\- MARK THE HOUR TO CLOCK OUT NOW! - Dudley ordered while he grabbed the wall clock to shake it violently.  
\- Dudley! Stop that, you're gonna break it!  
Dudley tried to keep away the clock from Kitty, who was trying to snatch it away from Dudley's hands, and suddenly, they were tangled up in one of their usual "friendly" fights, only when the cat and the dog stopped rolling on the floor, they inadvertently threw the clock against a wall, which broke into a hundred pieces when it smashed into it.  
\- NOOO! - Dudley yelled while he saw the remains of the clock. - NOW TIME WILL STOP FOREVER AND WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CLOCK OUT OF WORK!  
\- Don't be silly, Dudley. - Kitty said while she dusted herself off. - Time won't stop flowing by just because we broke a clock, see?  
Then Kitty proceeded to show Dudley her wristwatch.  
\- Who's being silly now, Kitty? - Dudley asked. - Your watch isn't moving.  
\- What?! - Then Kitty looked at her watch and saw that it was ruined too. - Aww! Not this one too!  
Then, Kitty punched Dudley in the top of his head.  
\- You idiot! You broke the watch that Eric gave me this morning! - Kitty complained.  
\- Well, at least I'm not as idiotic as you because I hid the gift that Daisy gave me in my cubicle, and it's perfectly safe there! - Dudley said.  
\- Which cubicle?  
\- The one over there, duh!  
\- You mean the one I'm about to blow up? - Kitty said with a smirk while she pulled out a bazooka from God-knows-where.  
\- Yeah, the one you're about to... - Dudley said before analyzing Kitty's words. - Wait, you're gonna blow up what?!  
And right after Dudley said that, Kitty fired her bazooka and blew Dudley's cubicle to bits, making the dog's eyes water up and he saw the remains of the basket of meat that Daisy had secretly sent him that morning to his treehouse.  
The dog started weeping bitterly, and Kitty realized that maybe she had gone too far, after all, Dudley was just a kid in a grown man's body.  
The cat tried to pat Dudley on the back but the dog shoved her hand away violently.  
\- Dudley, look, I'm sorry, I didn't know... - Kitty said.  
\- Exactly! - Dudley yelled while he restrained his urges to bite his butt. - You didn't know, but you always brag that you know everything and you mock that I mostly don't know what's going on around me!  
\- Listen, Dudley, I'm trying to apologize, just listen...  
\- No! You listen to me! I may have broken the gift that your stupid boyfriend gave you, but at least I didn't do it on purpose!  
\- Don't call Eric stupid! If anything, the only idiot here is you and that idiotic little girlfriend of yours!  
\- Don't call Daisy idiotic!  
\- I'll call her whatever I want!  
\- Then I'll do the same with Eric!  
\- Don't you dare!  
\- What's going on here?! - A flea on a big monitor said, putting Dudley and Kitty away from each other.  
\- Chief, I want a new partner! - Dudley and Kitty said.  
\- What? Why are you two saying that? Weren't you two the "Purr-fect Partners"?  
\- We were before I discovered how much of an idiot Dudley really is! - Kitty said while she turned her back and folded her arms.  
\- I say the same, except that I found out that Kitty isn't a cat, but a bitch instead! - Dudley said. - And I mean it in an insulting way!  
\- Agents Puppy and Katswell, stop insulting each other immediately and say that you're sorry!- The Chief ordered.  
\- No, chief, I'm done with this partnership, I want a new partner or I quit! - Kitty said.  
\- The same I say! - Dudley said.  
\- I can't risk losing any of my best agents, even if Agent Katswell is a quite bossy and Agent Puppy is still quite disastrous. - The Chief whispered to himself before sighing. - Fine, you two will have new partners as soon as possible, but while I get them, you two will have to work together like you always have done.  
\- Just get my new partner soon, I don't want to work with Agent I'm-so-perfect-and-my-partner's-a-perfect-idiot any longer than need. - Dudley growled.  
\- I can say the same, Agent I-think-I'm-so-smart-but-in-fact-I'm-just-an-idiot. - Kitty hissed.  
\- Stop it now or I'll suspend you two! - The Chief threatened both. - You can go home, it's six o'clock now.  
\- Thanks, Chief. - Dudley and Kitty said while they started walking to the elevator.  
\- *Sigh* When will they realize that they're more alike than they think? - The Chief wondered to himself.  
While the Chief went to his office to grab his stuff, Dudley and Kitty walked into the elevator, and once they realized each other's presence, both looked away and huffed contemptuously.  
Once the two of them reached the parking lot, they found one big trouble. The TUFF Mobile was the only available vehicle in that moment.  
Both looked at each other and sighed.  
\- Seems that we'll be sharing the car. - Kitty let out.  
\- Seems so. - Dudley said.  
Both agents hopped into the TUFF Mobile and Dudley drove off to his house, making a stop on the Catwalk Apartments to drop Kitty at her home.  
Once Dudley parked outside his treehouse and climbed the ladder up to it, he found a surprise.  
A rather unwanted surprise.  
\- Hi, Dudley, how was your day? - Asked Peg, Dudley's mom who looked at him with a very well known grin plastered on her face.  
\- Oh, no! No way, mom! I am totally not letting you dress me up for my date! - Dudley said.  
\- But I just want to help you get her heart, and with this attire, I'm sure you will!  
Then Peg proceeded to show Dudley a very sleek blue sailor suit, which made Dudley glare at his mother not amusedly.  
The next thing Peg know was that her son had kicked her out of his house, not literally of course, though Dudley - I'm sorry mom, I love you but your fashion style is just not for me. - Dudley said before locking the entrance of his house.  
Once Dudley locked the entrance, he sighed in relief and put a note in his mind, always lock his house so his mom wouldn't try to dress him up.  
\- Ok, let's do this! - Dudley said while he clasped his hands together.  
Right after that, Dudley walked to his recently installed bathroom, to take a very quick shower.

* * *

_(Meanwhile at the Catwalk Apartments)_

* * *

Kitty Katswell had arrived at her apartment, she checked her phone to see the hour and saw that she still had more than an hour and a half to get ready before her date with Eric.  
However, once the tan cat entered into her apartment, she was received by an unexpected guest.  
\- There's my young daughter! - Said Kitty's mom while she hugged Kitty.  
\- Mom? What are you doing here? - Kitty asked while she tried to push her mother away from her.  
\- I heard you were having a date with a very handsome man, and I wanted to help my kitten get ready for her date.  
\- Um, that's awfully nice of you, mom, but... I already know what I'm gonna wear for my date.  
\- Nonsense, Kitty! With this, I'm sure he'll fall for you in no time!  
Then, Kitty's mom proceeded to show Kitty an attire that was way too revealing for her liking.  
Then Kitty glared not amusedly at her mother and pushed her out of her apartment.  
\- I'm very sorry, mom, but your sense of style just doesn't agree with me. - Kitty said before she locked her door.  
Once Kitty had locked the door, she leaned against it and sighed in relief. Then she decided to take a quick shower before getting dressed, after all, she still had some extra time.  
Kitty dashed into her bathroom while her mother started to tell her to open the door, but Kitty just ignored her and walked to her bathroom to take a shower.  
Some time later, our dear TUFF agent came out of her bathroom wearing a towel and drying her hair. Kitty couldn't help but sigh in relief and contentment, it was good to be clean again after a day fighting crime.  
Right in that second, her cellphone started to ring, and it made her smile as she easily recognized the special tune she had chosen for Eric.  
The cat smiled and her heart fluttered, then she grabbed her phone and answered.  
\- Hello, Eric! - Kitty said happily. - I'm so excited about tonight, I'm sure this will be a great night for us!  
\- Yeah, um, about that... Could you come pick me up in your car? Mine decided to malfunction today and all limousines in the city are rented. - Eric asked hesitantly.  
\- Hey, don't worry, I still have the... - Kitty said before she remembered something.  
\- What is it, sweetheart?  
\- I just remembered that Dudley has the TUFF Mobile, damn, and just when I need it.  
\- Don't worry, Kitty, we can go out someday else.  
\- Nonsense, Eric, I'm sure that Dudley won't mind driving us both to the restaurant, he could be like our driver for tonight.  
\- You sure that Dippy can do that? I bet the guy doesn't even know how to tie his shoelaces.  
\- His name is Dudley, and he doesn't even wear shoes.  
\- My point exactly.  
\- Still, it's the best option.  
\- You sure? Because I can rent a chopper if you want.  
\- That'd be very kind from you, but I don't want to make you spend more money on me.  
\- Nonsense, Kitty, I even bought a country for you, if I could, I'd buy the world just for you.  
\- Aww, Eric, you're such a charmer! - Said Kitty with a dreamy tone.  
\- Nothing's good enough for you, my lovely cat.  
\- I really don't know what I did to deserve such a good man as you.  
\- Just existing was much more than you needed.  
\- You really know how to flatter a girl. - Kitty said with a smile. - Well, I'll call Dudley and try to convince him, I hope he can help us tonight.  
\- As you wish, ma chèrie, if you think that is the best choice, I think so too. - Eric replied with half reluctantly.  
\- Thanks for understanding, sweetheart, I'll be there soon.  
\- I will wait impatiently to see your beautiful face again.  
And with that said, Kitty hung up and started dialing her partner's... well, her former partner's phone number.

* * *

_(Back at Dudley's treehouse)_

* * *

Dudley had finished showering and was now getting dressed up.  
Everything looked well, except he didn't know how to tie a bowtie.  
\- *Groan* How do you tie up this thing?! - Dudley asked in exasperation.  
\- Do you need my help, Dudley? - Peg asked from outside.  
\- No, mom! I got this totally under control!  
Suddenly, Dudley's bone-phone rang, but unfortunately, he didn't remember where he had left it.  
\- Dang, I really need to clean this place up! - Dudley said to himself while he tried to find his phone.  
After looking around for thirty seconds, Dudley finally found his bone-phone, under the shirt he had taken off before he took a shower. He quickly grabbed it and answered:  
\- Allo?  
\- Hey, Dudley. - Replied Kitty's voice through the speaker of the phone.  
\- Oh, Kitty, it's you. I didn't think you'd call me right now.  
\- I know my call must be rather unwanted after what happened earlier, but I don't want us to be upset at each other...  
\- You need a favor, don't you?  
\- *Sigh* Ok, you got me.  
\- Look, Kitty, even if I'm no longer upset about earlier, I can't do whatever favor you need, I still have to go to Daisy's house and we might lose our booking if...  
\- Dudley, please! I need your help!  
\- *Sigh* Ok, just because I really don't want us to be upset with each other, let's forget about what happened and move on, what kind of favor do you need?  
\- Could you drive me to Eric's home and then to the restaurant?  
\- What? Doesn't he have a car?  
\- It's not working.  
\- Can't he rent a limousine or something?  
\- All the limousines in the city are already rented.  
\- But...  
\- Dudley, please, after that you won't have to do anything else, Eric and I could just walk home.  
Dudley thought for a second.  
He checked the clock and knew that he didn't have much time left. He hated Eric with all his guts, but he also didn't want to let Kitty down.  
Finally, he saw himself in the mirror and he sighed. He still needed to tie his bowtie.  
\- Ok, Kitty, you win, but on one condition. - Dudley said through the phone.  
\- If the condition is tying Eric up to the front of the TUFF Mobile, then the answer is no. - Kitty said sternly.  
\- No, it's not that... though it isn't a bad idea... my condition is that you teach me how to tie a bowtie.  
\- Ok, that I can do, partner.  
\- That's great to hear, thanks, Kitty.  
\- Thank you too, Dudley, I'll be waiting, just don't take too long.  
\- I'm on my way! - Dudley said while he jumped out of his window into the TUFF Mobile.  
\- Dudley, wait! Your bowtie isn't ready yet! - Peg said as she ran to catch the TUFF Mobile.  
\- Not true, mom! That's how people use it nowadays! - The male dog lied.  
Before his mother could even touch the car, Dudley sped off and drove as fast as he could to the Catwalk Apartments.  
After being tased by a cop for exceeding the speed limit, Dudley arrived at the building in which Kitty lived in less than five minutes. The dog stepped out of the TUFF Mobile and shook himself to get rid of the soot and fix his clothes and fur, then the dog ran to Kitty's apartment to start knocking on the door frantically.  
\- Kitty! We're running late! - Dudley said while he kept knocking on Kitty's door.  
\- Coming! - Kitty replied from inside the apartment.  
\- Hurry up, Kitty, if I'm reading this clock right, I only have ten minutes to get to the restaurant with Daisy or I'll miss our...  
In that exact second, Kitty opened the door and once Dudley set his eyes on her, his mouth dropped agape. He just couldn't believe this was his partner.  
She had two curled locks of hair next to her eyes, she had just enough makeup to make her eyes look all the more charming and beautiful. And all that was topped with a strapless black dress that showed her left leg and black stilettos.  
All in all, Dudley was astonished.  
On the other hand, Kitty was also astonished.  
Dudley wore a sleek black tuxedo, which somehow served to show off his muscles even more than his usual black t-shirt, with a light blue dress shirt and an untied bowtie. He looked completely different than usual. He was even wearing pants!  
After staring at each other for a minute and a half, both agents snapped out of their fantasy world as one of Kitty's neighbors passed through the hallway.  
\- Ah, Ms. Katswell, happy Valentine's day, and as I see, you have a date with a very handsome man. - Said an elderly squirrel.  
\- What? - Kitty and Dudley said while they snapped out of their thoughts.  
After the duo analyzed the old lady's words while the latter opened the door of her apartment, Kitty and Dudley blushed and said:  
\- No, no, no, no, no, no! We're not having a date together!  
\- Seriously? - The old lady said in confusion. - That's strange, why are you dressed up like that then?  
\- You'll see Mrs. Johnson, we do have dates tonight, but with other people, Dudley just offered to drive me and my date to the restaurant. - Kitty explained.  
\- Oh, forgive my impudence then, I thought you were a couple, you do look adorable together after all. - The old squirrel said while she entered into her apartment. - Well, I hope you have a nice evening anyway, young ones.  
Kitty and Dudley blushed a bit while the elder closed the door of her apartment and then they shared a glance after which they looked away while they blushed deeper.  
\- You... you look good, Kitty. - Dudley stammered nervously.  
\- Thanks... You... don't look any bad either. - Kitty replied with a blush.  
\- Oh, I almost forgot it! We're running late! Kitty, could you tie my bowtie, please?  
\- Of course, just come here.  
Dudley did as he was told and Kitty tied the bowtie perfectly in a matter of seconds.  
\- Wow, could you teach me how to do that? - Dudley asked in amazement.  
\- Sure, but maybe other time, let's go! - Kitty said while she started pushing her partner to the exit.  
Dudley and Kitty rushed to the TUFF Mobile, they jumped inside the vehicle, making sure they didn't wrinkle their clothes, and then Dudley sped off towards Daisy's house.  
Once they arrived, Dudley jumped out of the car and ran to the door of a common house on the suburbs of Petropolis, then he made sure his clothes were tidy, and then he rang the doorbell.  
Almost immediately, a female dog who wore a pink dress opened the door and hugged Dudley tightly.  
\- Oh, here's my super-duper lovely boyfriend who came to pick me up to go to our super-duper handsome date!... Oh, wait, I got that mixed. - Daisy said cutely.  
\- Hello, Daisy, are you ready for our date? - Dudley asked.  
\- Of course! By the way, who's our chaperone tonight? She looks quite like your partner at your job, only she looks prettier, is she her sister?  
\- No, that's my partner.  
\- You brought your partner to our date?  
\- Kind of, she had some troubles with getting a ride to her date and I couldn't tie my bowtie, so we made the deal that I'd drive her to her date if she tied my bowtie.  
\- Oh, sounds like a smart idea, cutiepie. - Daisy said with a forced smile.  
\- Hey! Hurry up, love birds! We're running late! - Kitty snapped.  
\- Oh, right, I forgot, we gotta get Mr. Hunk with no guts. - Dudley said.  
With that said, Dudley and Daisy dashed to the TUFF Mobile. Once they took their seats, Kitty got a bit annoyed as Daisy was giggling.  
\- What's so funny? - Kitty asked.  
\- *Giggles* Mr. Hunk with no guts, that was really funny! - Daisy giggled.  
\- Dudley! - Kitty yelled.  
\- Fasten your seatbelts! - Dudley said nervously as he pushed the throttle.  
The TUFF Mobile sped off and the two females had to brace themselves or else they would've flown out of the car.  
In less than two minutes, Dudley had crossed the entire city and was now parking the car outside Eric's mansion.  
\- Hmph, show-off. - Dudley grumbled as they saw the mansion.  
\- Silence, now wait here. - Kitty said as she fixed her clothes and her hair before stepping out of the TUFF Mobile.  
Kitty walked to the entrance of the mansion, then she rang the door bell and seconds after that, Eric opened the door. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a top hat and he was smirking at Kitty as if he was a famished man and she was a piece of meat.  
\- Well, hello, pretty cat. - Eric said with a wink.  
\- Hello, Eric. - Kitty purred.  
\- HEY! Snap out of it, Kitty! We only have one minute and thirty seconds left! - Dudley yelled.  
\- Dudley's right, Eric, we gotta go. - Kitty said as she snapped out of her dreamland.  
The two cats ran to the TUFF Mobile, and after some troubles because Eric wanted to drive but Dudley threatened with blasting him into next week if he kept annoying him, the two couples finally reached their destination, and they sighed in exasperation as they saw that Dudley and Eric had chosen the same restaurant for their respective dates.  
\- Damn... - Eric and Dudley sighed.  
Without having another thing to do, the two couples entered the restaurant, getting even more annoyed because their tables were right next to each other.  
\- Ok, no matter, we can still have a beautiful date together, Kit... I mean, Daisy! - Dudley said as he sweated cold.  
\- Are you ok, Dudley? - Daisy asked the dog as they sat at they table.  
\- Everything's ok, it's just that I wanted this night to be super special for us, and now that gutless guy is flirting with Kitty right in front of me!  
\- If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous, but that's silly because I'm your girlfriend and she's just your partner, right Dudley? - Daisy said as Dudley started muttering some stuff for himself. - Dudley?  
\- Look at him, he's not even funny in the slightest, why is Kitty laughing off what he says?! - Dudley growled as he saw how Kitty was laughing at Eric's terrible jokes.  
\- Dudley, pay attention to me! This night was supposed to be our night!  
\- I am paying attention to you.  
\- You would be if I were sitting in Kitty's table.  
\- What's that supposed to mean?  
\- You're paying much more attention to Kitty than to me, I am your girlfriend, Dudley! And even if I'm quite silly and gullible, a girl always notices that.  
\- Ok, ok, it's just that I don't trust Eric, I care about Kitty because she's my best friend and I don't want her to date such an idiot.  
\- Well, enough of that, let's focus on us and this night, let's make it magical.  
\- Ok, just for you, sweetheart. - Dudley said as a waiter came to take their order.  
\- What would you...? - The waiter said before a loud explosion was heard.  
It just took a second of distraction from everyone in the restaurant, just one single second, and the entrance was blown to bits. As soon as the entrance exploded and the receptionist, as well as the manager of the restaurant and a few other people near there, were dead, a figure dressed in a skin-tight black jumpsuit who had a black mask with silver lenses walked in slow motion and stepped in the burning remains of the entrance. The figure inspected the restaurant, meeting stares with every person in it. Then, a woman shrieked in terror and as if on cue, the criminal grabbed an assault rifle that was on her back and started shooting at the customers.  
The panic spread out real quick, several people broke the nearest window in an attempt to escape but only one out of every ten persons made it, mainly because her gun had a grenade launcher and her marksmanship was flawless. Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty knocked over their tables and prepared to fight, however, there were two things they noticed: 1) The masked criminal wasn't even trying to shoot at them. And 2) They didn't have their weapons with them.  
\- We gotta get outta here! - Eric cried in despair.  
\- Grow some guts and stand your ground! - Dudley said as he hugged Daisy.  
\- Dudley, I'm scared! - Daisy said.  
\- I'll protect you, don't worry.  
\- Dudley, we gotta stop that girl! - Kitty said.  
\- That guy's a chick?!  
\- Yes, can't you see how her jumpsuit is?!  
\- Let's focus, Kitty! How do we stop her?  
\- We wait until she reloads again, then we charge against her!  
\- You say when, partner!  
Kitty took a brief glance of their enemy from behind the table, the agent saw how the criminal seemed to have no mercy nor any kind of remorse about killing, she had never seen something like that. The worse she had seen was Jack Rabbit's betrayal and not even that was even a tenth part as cruel as this.  
She hid behind the table again, and counted down from 5 to 0, when she reached zero, the criminal ran out of bullets and just as Kitty was about to tell Dudley to attack, the criminal spoke using a voice modulator:  
\- Come out, agents Katswell and Puppy! I know you are here! Unless you are coward enough to see me kill more people without you trying to stop me!  
\- We won't try to stop you, we will succeed! - Kitty yelled back.  
\- Ha! Like you could do that! You're too arrogant and your partner's too stupid to even stand a chance!  
\- Let's find out! Drop your gun and fight like a man!... or woman, whatever you are! - Dudley said as he and Kitty stood up.  
The criminal smirked under her mask, then she dropped her rifle and stood in combat stance.  
\- Dudley, don't do it! - Daisy said.  
\- Don't worry, I'll be fine. - Dudley said reassuringly.  
\- Stop her, Kitty! - Eric said.  
\- I will. - Kitty said decidedly.  
The two agents stood up in front of the tables on which they had taken cover, then Dudley took off his jacket while Kitty tied her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way during the fight.  
Once Dudley and Kitty were ready they stood in combat stance and glared at the criminal for what seemed like an eternity. The feline agent took the first move, she pressed the attack against the criminal, ready to strike her with her claws and rip her mask off to reveal her identity but much to her surprise, the criminal was just as skilled as her. The masked woman evaded and blocked each and every attack that Kitty threw at her with relative ease, then she caught her with her guard down and sweep-kicked her. When Kitty fell, she had to roll out of the way of a kick that was aimed for her head but just barely. Dudley growled at the criminal and then he seized the criminal's distraction to jump into the action, trying to knock the criminal out with a Puppy Punch, however, even if he actually managed to actually hit the criminal for the first time, she caught his fist when he tried to punch her in the face again and countered with a strong kick to Dudley's abdomen. Kitty gritted her teeth as she saw how Dudley was kicked away and seized her chance to kick the criminal in the back with her stilettos, finally managing to succeed in one of her attacks. While the criminal recovered from the kick in her back, Kitty stood up, jumped over her opponent, punched her three times in the face and kicked her hard, sending her against a wall.  
After that, the criminal took a moment to catch her breath as Kitty went to check how Dudley was doing.  
\- You ok, Dudley? - Kitty asked worriedly.  
\- I'm fine, though that girl really packs a punch. - Dudley said.  
\- Think you can keep up?  
\- Of course! It'll take much more than just a kick to take me out!  
\- That's the Dudley I know.  
\- This isn't over yet, agents. - The criminal hissed as she stood up. - I am really impressed that you managed to actually bring me down once... Hell, I'm surprised just by the fact that you actually managed to hit me.  
\- Well, get used to it, that's just the beginning. - Dudley and Kitty said as they prepared for another round.  
\- No, for now, this is goodbye, agents. We shall meet again.  
\- You're not going anywhere! - Kitty claimed.  
\- And who's gonna stop me?  
\- We will.  
\- I don't think so.  
The criminal ran to her gun gracefully, she slid on the ground, grabbed it, passing between agents Puppy and Katswell, then she stood up quickly, kicked Kitty as she hit Dudley with her rifle. As Dudley and Kitty fell to the ground, the criminal reloaded her gun and ran to the exit.  
Dudley and Kitty recovered quickly from the hits they received and tried to run after the criminal, however as the latter exited the remains of the restaurant, she turned on her heels and pointed at Dudley's chest. Kitty only had seconds to act, so she pushed Dudley out of the way and took the shot for him, making Dudley gasp in horror as Kitty fell to the ground with a growing red stain in her abdomen.  
Seizing the opportunity, as Dudley had gone to check on his partner, the criminal strapped the rifle to her back and pulled out a grapple gun, which she fired at the nearest building to escape.  
Meanwhile, Dudley was trying to stop the bleeding that the shot had caused to Kitty but he had no idea of how.  
\- D-Dudley... - Kitty panted out.  
\- Save your strength, you're gonna need it. - Dudley said as he pressed the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
\- S-Sorry... about earlier... I shouldn't... have done that... you're my best... friend...  
\- Kitty, stay conscious! Don't you dare to close your eyes!  
\- Thanks... for everything... - Kitty said before she lost her consciousness.  
\- Kitty! KITTY! - Dudley yelled as he shook her to try to wake her up.  
The dog got worried, Kitty was losing too much blood at an alarming pace and he didn't want her to die because of taking a bullet for him. Acting completely on instinct, Dudley ran to grab his jacket, then he ran back to Kitty, wrapped her with it and ran to the TUFF Mobile, completely ignoring Eric's complaints about him letting the criminal go, and Daisy's complaints about him ditching her to take care of Kitty.  
However, before he could reach the TUFF Mobile, it was blown to pieces. Dudley turned and saw as the criminal disappeared on a rooftop, he gritted his teeth and looked down at Kitty. He was not going to let her die, no matter what.  
The mutt ran to a nearby car and punched the window, breaking it to pieces, setting the car's alarm off and cutting his hand in the process, but he didn't care about anything other than saving Kitty's life. He quickly opened the car's door, carefully put Kitty in the passenger's seat and somehow hotwired the car. Then the dog sped off towards the hospital while two questions roamed his mind: who was the criminal under the mask? And most importantly, would Kitty survive?  
He was so immersed in those questions that he crashed against the hospital's doors, luckily not hurting anyone else, he rapidly hopped out of the stolen car and hurried to take Kitty's motionless body to put her on a stretcher, then the medics took her away and Dudley could do nothing but see her disappear behind the OR's doors, and swear that no matter who was behind the mask, she'd pay for the massacre at the restaurant and, more importantly, for what she had done to Kitty.


End file.
